


Can We Go?

by 7billionothersandme



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Talking, cosy bed chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking we could go away.” Kieren murmurs, absent-mindedly playing with Simon’s hair. It’s dry, but when you become a re-animated corpse oil production isn't really a priority for your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Go?

“I was thinking we could go away.” Kieren murmurs, absent-mindedly playing with Simon’s hair. It’s dry, but when you become a re-animated corpse oil production isn't really a priority for your body.

“Thought you were fine being here, with your family and…stuff.” Simon’s Irish drawl is barely audible, muffled by the duvet covering them both.

“No," Kieren props himself up on his elbow and stops playing with Simon's hair, "I am, definitely. I don’t mean forever, I mean like a holiday. Just for a weekend or something. A change of scenery.” As much as Kieren loves Roarton, well maybe ‘loves’ isn't the right word, but he is happy enough staying here; happy with his sister, his parents and of course happy with Simon, sharing a bed on a summer evening that would leave anyone living with mild heatstroke.

Simon turns onto his back, looking back at Kieren staring down at him, white doe eyes wide and questioning. “I don’t see why not, where were you thinkin’?”

“Scotland.”

"Scotland? What do you want to go there for?”

“When Jem and I were little, our parents took us there, to Arran. It was beautiful, but I was too young to appreciate it properly, and I want to see if it’s still, you know, how it was.” There’s a sad glint in his eye, but a small smile on his lips, and how could Simon possibly resist that.

“Of course we can go Kieren.” Simon smiles at him and Kier, on reflex, smiles back. “Now get to sleep, okay?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” A mischievous grin stretches through his mouth, pulling Simon closer to him.

“Ah yes, I do apologize.” Simon gives another small smile and press his lips against Kieren’s, “Better now?”

“Hmm, yes.”

They both fall into an easy sleep, neither have had nightmares for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some constructive critisicism, this the first In The Flesh fic I've done and i want to see if I've done the character's right. Thank you!


End file.
